


Locked in Lovers

by Sp8Bait



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Covid Fic, Gabe is a bossy shit, Gabe likes to steal Sam's clothes, M/M, Roommates, Sabriel domestic cuteness, sick/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp8Bait/pseuds/Sp8Bait
Summary: Sam's needing a new roommate after his disaster with Brady and can't afford the apartment by himself. Gabriel's new in town and tired of sleeping on Cas' couch. What starts as a meeting of potential roommates turns into something more when they develop feelings during the COVID pandemic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel(mild/background), Gabriel/Sam Winchester, past Sam/Brady(sorta)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I never thought I would write a COVID fic but here we are. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thank you to the fantastic dmsilivis for pinch hitting on the art for me. It turned out better than I could hope for!

Sam grumbled, blowing the long strands of his brown hair out of his face as his large frame was splayed across his couch. The brown and plush fabric was broken in at all the right places, making a comfy nest whenever he just wanted to... _be._

Just as he was cueing up the latest episode of Naked and Afraid, his cellphone jangled and slightly startled him. Fumbling for a moment behind his head, he looked at the screen and saw Dean’s number.

“Hey jerk.”

“Hey to you too, bitch. What’re you doing?”

Sam looked around at the spacious apartment. It was too damn quiet and he didn't like it. It was the first time he didn't have a roommate and he found it...unsettling. 

"Just laying around. I put up a flyer for a roommate, just waiting to see if anyone answers it."

Dean hummed into the phone and Sam could practically hear him thinking. "Ya know...Cas mentioned that one of the guys at work was looking for a place. We could pass him the info. Are you sure you're wanting one so soon?"

Sam groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sure. Not everyone's like Brady, right?"

Dean grunted, "I just want you to be careful Sammy."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"Doubtful. Very doubtful. I gotta run but I'll talk to Cas about asking his work buddy. I'll keep ya posted."

Sam hummed an okay and they said their goodbyes. Tossing his phone down with a huff, he got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. After ten minutes of rummaging through the cupboards and the refrigerator, he decided to get takeout instead. 

Cooking for one was just pathetic.

_Oh, and chicken fried rice, wonton soup and veggie lo mein for one is_ so _much better?_

His inner voice was a bit of a prick at times.

After he placed his order with The Golden Wonton, he tidied up the already immaculate apartment. After vacuuming and scrubbing the already pristine floors, he was dusting the dust free bookcase when his doorbell rang.

After paying and setting his order on the counter, he grabbed a plate and a bowl, dishing up his meal. Collecting a Coke from the refrigerator, he made himself comfy on the couch, settling on a romcom as he ate.

The food was delicious as always and after he washed and put away his dinner dishes, he contemplated what to do next. After a moment, he walked down the hallway and stood in the empty second bedroom. 

He hadn't been in here since Brady had been removed with the help of a court order. He didn't know where the man ended up and honestly didn't care as long as he didn't come back.

If Cas was able to help find a roommate for him, this bedroom needed to be cleaned so it was ready.

Dragging out the vacuum, he swept the beige carpet and then got out his little Swiffer duster. Running along the corners of the room for webs or dust, he avoided the white doors that led to the closet. His potential roommate could handle that, he avoided that damn closet like it was the plague.

Dusting done, he broke out the glass cleaner and wiped the large window down. Satisfied that the room was as clean as he was going to get it, he grabbed his cleaning supplies and hit the light switch, enclosing the light brown room in darkness.

Putting the items away in the little bathroom cupboard full of cleaning supplies, he thoroughly washed his hands. Startled to see that it was nearing eleven o'clock, he needed to head to bed if he didn't want to totally drag ass the next day.

He knew how lame it sounded, a twenty-seven year old single man with a curfew but with a class of sixteen students, he needed to be bright eyed.

Shutting off the light in the living room and making sure the door was locked, Sam padded down the hallway and into the bathroom. Brushing and flossing his teeth quickly yet efficiently, he was soon in his bedroom getting ready for bed.

Stripping down to his black boxers and tossing his clothes into the hamper, he slid his tall body under the mossy green comforter. Arms cuddled around his spare pillow, he drifted off to sleep hoping that he would have a new roommate soon, one that would be normal.

X x X

Gabriel whistled as he walked in the front doors of Haven Pools. Cas was meeting him in the spacious lobby to give him a tour of the building on his first day. The past week had been an utter disaster but something better was on the horizon, he could just feel it.

Camping out on the couch at his cousin's apartment wasn't how he planned this past week going. But there was no way he was staying with that bitch for one more second, especially keeping Turtle around her.

Cas had given him the short haired black cat for his thirtieth birthday and the sweet girl had been his pride and joy.

Gabe knew his job at Haven Pools was sometimes stressful, and therefore making him stressed, but it was still a shock to come home and find Kali riding his now former best friend Baldur. 

The kicker? During the argument that ensued in their bedroom -the scene of the crime - Turtle had come to investigate all the noise. Kali hissed when she saw the cat, nuzzling against Gabe's pant leg. 

"You love that fucking cat more than you ever loved me!"

To Gabriel's horror, she swung her leg out to kick Turtle away as if she were a piece of garbage. Gabriel had never raised a hand to a woman but at that moment he was sorely tempted.

"Are you crazy?!" Gabriel yelled, scooping up Turtle and making a beeline downstairs. In a storage closet under the stairs, he pulled out the cat carrier. After a few pats and scratching her behind the ears, Gabriel placed her in the carrier and took her out to his Jeep. He needed to get his things, the house was in Kali's name, but he needed to get Turtle out of the way and keep her safe.

After Turtle was safely ensconced in the Jeep, Gabriel sighed heavily before making his way back into the house. Kali was nowhere to be seen so he hurriedly threw his clothes into a suitcase that he pulled down from the master bedroom closet.

In the en suite bathroom, he grabbed his toiletries, leaving behind the expensive cologne that Kali had given him. He hated the smell of it anyway and would only use it when she insisted.

Once that was packed up, he grabbed Turtle's essentials, her bag of wet food from the refrigerator and her white with black paw prints cat bed. Everything else he could replace once he found a new place.

The move from San Diego to Lawrence, Kansas was long and tiring, even with Turtle as his traveling companion. It took nearly twenty-four hours and instead of exhausting himself further, Gabriel found a cozy little hotel that was pet friendly to shack up for the night about halfway into the trip. There was just only so much time in the car he could stand, especially with his favorite girl in her pet carrier.

He wasn’t sure what Cas was thinking, opening a new location in Lawrence, Kansas of all places but maybe it was the fresh start that he desperately needed.

“Hey Cassie.” Gabriel chirped as his cousin walked into the lobby. He snorted as he noticed that Cas was wearing black dress pants and a maroon button up, the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He was all too comfortable in his well worn jeans and t-shirt.

Cas stood in front of him, his hands tucked into his pockets. “Gabriel. Ready for your first day of work?”

Gabriel snorted. Haven Pools was a family run business, with locations scattered around the country. The family patriarch, Chuck Novak had started with a shop in their hometown of Seattle, Washington and with their motto of “Find a Little Slice of Heaven with Haven Pools”, the business quickly boomed. Now they had twelve locations all over the country, all run by the Novak clan.

It was easy enough to transfer to a different location, he wouldn’t miss San Diego. But it was weird getting used to a new place. Nobody liked being the new guy, it always blew. Not all employees for Haven were part of the family and some of his former employees couldn’t handle Gabriel’s….enthusiasm.

“Cassie dear, you know that I _did_ work at the other location, right?” Gabriel said, an eyebrow raised as he pulled a sucker out of his pocket.

"Apologies. Do you want to see your office?"

"Super dupes. Let's go." 

Cas merely nodded and turned on his heel, Gabriel following behind him. The lobby itself was large with two overstuffed couches, a flatscreen tv that showed previous projects and a pale wood desk for the receptionist.

Gabriel gave a half hearted wave at Becky who manned the receptionist desk, she was a little too peppy for his taste.

“Have a great day, Mr and Mr Novak!” She chirped as they left the lobby area and down the hallway. The light blue hue of the wallpaper lended an airy feel to the building, paintings on the wall all too much like a doctors office.

There were five doors down the hallway, Cas pointing them out as they went. There was a small break room, bathroom and two rooms for meetings with clients which only left the office last and at the end of the hallway.

“Cassie, I don’t get my own office?” Gabriel looked around at how dull the space looked, there were two desks placed back to back, two filing cabinets and not much else. This room needed some serious personality if he was meant to spend a workday in it.

“Yes Gabriel. We needed the two rooms for client meetings. We haven’t killed each other yet, I think we can share a work space.”

Gabriel pouted but he knew he wouldn't have a problem filling his drawers and setting up bowls of candy. Hey, if he was expected to be productive, he _needed_ sugar in order to do so.

As Cas was giving him his passwords and such to log onto his computer, Gabriel heard a curious pinging noise. Much to his surprise, Cas blushed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cellphone.

He smiled, one of Gabriel's favorites to see on his cousin's face, all gummy with his eyes crinkling in the corners. Curiosity peaked, Gabriel tried to peek at who Cas was texting that was making the normally stoic man all _blushie._

"Whatcha grinning about?" Gabriel asked, schooling his expression to be as neutral as possible. The easiest way of dealing with Cas was by not pushing. He would fold up and refuse to say a single syllable if pushed too hard. 

Cas shrugged a shoulder but Gabriel could still see a stain of red on his cheeks. "Just a friend."

Gabriel called bullshit. He and Cassie grew up together, this was no random friend. This was something more. Even though he and Cas were cousins, they have always been close. So close that Gabriel knew everything about him, or thought he did. Who was the mystery man that was making Cas all red in the face?

“Yes, a friend. He runs a bakery on main street called Crumb Bums.” Cas said with a giggle as his fingers continued to peck at the screen of his cellphone. Giggled, he fucking giggled. _That_ was something he thought he would never see the normally stoic Castiel Novak do.

“And who is this baker friend that’s making you grin like a love struck idiot?” Gabriel asked, arms folded and legs crossed at the ankles.

“He might be the someone to help you Gabriel, be nice.” Cas warned, an eyebrow raised.

“I am being nice by asking about your boy toy. And how would he help me?” Gabriel asked, genuinely curious.

“His brother needs a ‘normal’ roommate. You don’t exactly qualify for normal but you are a good person and I can vouch for you.” Before Gabriel could protest, Cas continued. "Don't think I don't know how much you've been complaining about my couch. Don't you and Turtle want your own space?"

“Yeah but we’re family. And I don’t know this guy.” As much as he hated the events that led him to crashing on Cas’ couch, he loved getting to spend the time with his favorite cousin. And having his own space would be nice, even if it was sharing it with a roommate. But still…

“How about we meet at Dean’s bakery and you can meet Sam and see if you hit it off?”

Gabriel hummed in thought. As much as he loved his cousin, that couch was killing his back. It was good for a movie night and all but not when it also doubled as a bed.

“Alright, tell your lover boy to set up a meeting.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam gulped as he jiggled his leg restlessly. Through Dean, he had found out that Cas’ cousin Gabriel was new to the area and looking for a roommate. While he was thrilled with the news, a part of him was still extremely nervous, this could be a new Brady for all he knew.

They agreed to meet at Crumb Bums and Sam sat nervously watching the door. Dean huffed in annoyance as he manned the counter, dishing out slices of pie, cookies and all manner of desserts.

“Sam, will you stop freaking out?” Dean grumbled, sliding over a box of his signature apple crumble cupcakes to the next customer in line.

Sam growled at him, glaring at him with one of his patented bitch faces. “I have every right to freak out. I don’t know this guy!”

“Sammy. Stop. Freaking. Out. Cas vouched for him, said he’s totally normal. It’ll be fine.”

Sam sat in silence, glaring at the door to the bakery. Dean had told him that the meeting would be set for noon and it was almost noon now. He could feel his palms begin to sweat and he frantically wiped them on his jeans. Greeting his possible new roommate with a sweaty handshake was _not_ impressive.

He let out a yelp when Dean chucked a cinnamon roll from behind the counter and it hit Sam square in the chest before hitting the table with a sickening splat.

“Thanks jerk. Now I’m all sticky.” Sam grimaced as he attempted to wipe away the mess with a napkin.

“Quit whining bitch. These barely have any frosting on them.” Once Sam had finished his snit fit, he could see that these were hard as a rock and headed for the trash. One thing Dean didn’t tolerate was sending outdated items for sale. Once a week he even sent items that didn’t sell as well to the local soup kitchen. He hated to waste food, especially his precious desserts.

Dean looked up from the display case where he was adding a batch of brownies and a wide grin grew on his face. “Here they come.”

Sam raked a hand down his face. “Oh shit. Please be normal, please be normal.”

The little bell above the door jingled and two men walked in. One had messy dark hair, blue eyes and day old stubble, exactly Dean’s type. Sam’s suspicions on how friendly the two are when they both grin at each other like idiots as soon as Mr. Dark Hair walked in. 

When Sam got his first look at the shorter man with stunning golden eyes, a blush broke out as he heard the hissed words, “That’s him?! I can’t live with him, he’s ridiculously hot!”

“Shut up Gabriel!” Dark Hair hissed back as they approached the counter.

Sam watched in curiosity as Dean came out from behind the counter, wiping his hands on the white apron he wore. “Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean.” Ah, the lightbulb clicked on as Sam looked between the two. This is the infamous Cas that Dean had been mooning over.

“Cassie, have you seen the sweets that this place serves?!” Sam stifled a gasp as he watched Gabriel hunch over and place his hands on the case, followed by his face as he ogled the display case and it’s variety of sweets.

“Gabriel, get off the glass before I have Dean get the hose and spray you down.” Cas sighed before tugging the man away.

Gabriel pouted before glaring at Cas. “You are a party pooper.”

“We’re here for you to meet your roommate, remember?” Cas grumbled as he elbowed Gabriel in the side. Dean just snickered as he sidled his way next to Cas, the two were practically glued at the hip. Sam just stood there all awkward and wondering if he fell into some weird comedy TV show alternate reality.

“Can’t I just get a brownie? Those look _awesome_.”

That was one way to get into Dean’s good graces. Crumb Bum was his pride and joy since he opened the bakery two years previous. He had spent most of his childhood in the kitchen with their mother and learned all of her recipes. Since opening the bakery, he continued to use the recipes and also added in some of his own.

Dean rolled his eyes but ducked behind the counter and placed a brownie in a little paper bag. “Be nice,” he whispered as he handed the bag to Gabriel.

“I’m always nice.” Gabriel scoffed but beamed nonetheless at his brownie. Sam watched with trepidation as Gabriel made his way over to the table Sam was occupying. “So, you’re Sam? Super dupes.”

“Uh, yeah. Hi.” Sam stuttered out, not sure if he could keep up with what exactly was happening.

They sat across from each other at one of the twelve tables in the bakery, Dean and Cas choosing to hang out near the counter.

Gabriel pursed his lips, lips that Sam was absolutely not looking at. "So, Sam. Tell me about yourself."

"Uh, not a whole lot to tell. I'm 27, I work as a kindergarten teacher. Been doing that for the past two years. I like to run and workout, read and watch movies. That's kind of it. What about yourself Gabriel?"

"Call me Gabe. Gabriel always sounds pretentious. The family is big on angelic names, Cas and I also have a cousin named Lucifer. I’m 33 going on 13 and candy is a major food group." He grinned at Sam and before Sam could say anything, he threw in, "I work at Haven Pools as a designer, pretty much whatever the customer dreams up, I can help make it a reality. Oh, and I only run if I'm being chased. There's other and more fun ways to get cardio in."

And now Sam was wondering just what kind of cardio Gabriel was talking about.

Nope. Don’t think of him like that. Bad Sam. Gabe could be completely normal, not at all like Brady but he wasn’t entirely convinced that he wanted to take that chance.

Gabe snapped his fingers, breaking Sam away from his inner turmoil. “Oh, one last thing. I have a pet, will that be a problem?”

Sam couldn’t think of a reason why it would. He loved animals and wanted a dog but never seemed to have enough time.

“I don’t think it would be an issue as long as it’s properly taken care of. I love animals.” Sam said, his face feeling warm at the beaming smile Gabriel shot his way.

“Well, that’s awesome to know because Turtle’s my girl and I wouldn’t leave her for anything.”

The pair continued to chat and it wasn’t long before Sam was comfortable enough with Gabe that he could make a decision. Gabe moved in the following Saturday, the two men having decided to split the rent and utilities down the middle. They also split the food bill in half, except for their own private snacks that were kept in separate cupboards. Sam was pretty sure that Gabe’s was Willy Wonka’s wet dream as it was stashed with more chocolate and various candies than Sam knew what to do with.

X x X

“Sam! C’mere and look at this!”

Sam rolled his eyes at his roommate’s incredulous tone from his seat at the kitchen table. They were only a few months into the school year and Sam was still working on lesson plans. He had a few students that were struggling a little so he was currently looking up any tips or tricks that could help.

Some teachers at the Lawrence school district where he taught would immediately push for a tutor or some type of pill as if that would magically fix the problem. It might, in a case of ADHD, but Sam firmly believed in getting hands on with his students and helping wherever he could to help each of their little faces succeed. 

His endless patience helped in the case of his roommate, Gabriel. The shorter man had boundless energy that sometimes got him in trouble.

It took a solid week before Sam could look Gabriel in the eye after he came home one day and found him in full '80's attire and doing yoga in the middle of the living room.

The sight of Gabriel wiggling and bumping his hips to a high tempo video, his body toned and very revealing in the green and blue spandex clothing had Sam harder than a rock faster than he could blink.

He barely mumbled out a 'hello' before he was racing to his room, frantically willing his erection to go down.

It didn't help that Gabriel had a flirtatious manner, coming up with all sorts of nicknames and winking at Sam on a regular basis. 

“What is it Gabe?” Sam asked, walking into the living room. Gabriel was curled up on the couch, his black cat Turtle nestled on his lap. Sam had been iffy about the cat at first, he was always more of a dog person but in the past three weeks that he and Gabriel had been roommates, the feline was growing on him.

Sam’s eyebrows went up when he saw that Gabriel was watching the news. Normally the channel was on Syfy and playing some cheesy horror movie that the golden haired man loved. Sam wasn’t particularly a fan, he’d rather watch something on the Discovery or History channel. But recently he had discovered that it was rather nice to watch a horror movie with Gabriel on the same little couch, a bowl of popcorn in between them. Not something he was quite ready to admit yet.

Sam was shocked when he saw their governor, Mike Keller on the news announcing that Kansas was on ‘red light status’ and that folks were not to leave their homes unless it was emergent or for things like grocery shopping. Also, anyone who was to go out among the public had to wear some sort of face covering.

This was going to be interesting.

X x x

_One week later_

“What is that supposed to be?”

Sam startled at the sound of Gabriel’s voice. He turned his head to find the shorter man peering around at the bowl that Sam was mixing on the counter, his brow furrowed. Sam totally didn’t notice that Gabriel was dressed in black pajama pants decorated in bright pink cupcakes and a plain red shirt, his toes bare and.... kinda sexy looking.

_Whoa...what?!_

“Pancakes,” Sam murmured after clearing his throat. Skeeving on his roommate was so inappropriate, it wasn’t funny.

Gabriel snorted and nudged Sam out of the way. “You gotta live a little Sammykins. These would be some sad ass pancakes. Let the master show you how it’s done.”

Sam huffed but watched in amusement as Gabriel danced around in the kitchen, adding in vanilla, a dash of cinnamon and to Sam’s horror, a handful of chocolate chips. The short man seems to live on sugar, it was really no surprise that he would even use it in something like pancakes.

“Set the table kiddo.” Gabriel commanded merrily as he flipped pancakes on the griddle.

Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname, he had given up trying to stop the multiple nicknames since Gabriel had moved in. It just hasn’t worked yet.

He grabbed plates and silverware, leaving one on the counter for Gabriel to flip the pancakes onto. Moving past Gabriel, he got two glasses out of the cupboard. Without needing to ask Gabriel, he got out the chocolate milk for the shorter man and orange juice for himself. Setting those on the table, he returned to the fridge to get out the syrup, again for Gabriel and got out chopped berries for himself.

“Alright bossy, the table is ready.”

Sam cringed as Gabriel hefted the overloaded plate to the middle of the table. There had to be at least twenty pancakes there. Sam took two, he normally didn’t like to indulge in the morning and piled some berries on top and dug in.

“Ohhmafrigginggod.” Sam moaned obscenely around the bite of fluffy deliciousness. Gabriel was right, what he was making would’ve been seriously lacking. After chewing and swallowing the forkful, he raised his eyes to Gabriel to thank him for breakfast but stopped at the wide blown expression on Gabriel’s face.

Sam’s cheeks colored at the sound he had made, obviously Gabriel had heard it since he was sitting across from him at the small table.

“Told you they were good.” Gabriel beamed as he tucked into his huge plate of pancakes.

Sam merely smiled at his roommate’s antics as he continued to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, this is where the tag sick/comfort comes into play. Nothing too serious though, can't do that to my babies!

_ Three weeks into quarantine _

Sam had rolled over in bed, his eyes slowing cracking open. He startled when he realized that it was going on ten in the morning. He normally didn’t sleep in so late, even now when school was canceled because of Covid. The new normal for him was waking up to the thumping base of Gabriel’s 80’s pop music as he shimmied around the kitchen to make breakfast. The shorter man had completely taken over the kitchen but honestly, Sam didn’t mind. He made  _ really _ good food.

He ran a hand through his slightly disheveled hair, snickering as it settled into place with just a few finger combs. It amused him to no end how pissy Gabriel got that even though Sam had longer hair, Gabriel needed a hairbrush to get his mane under control.

Padding out of his bedroom, he wandered down the hallway and into the main living space. He frowned when both the living room and kitchen were empty. Where was Gabriel?

“Sam.” Sam’s head whipped around when he heard the croaked call of his roommate coming from his bedroom. Granted, they hadn’t been roommates for long but he hadn’t heard that tone from Gabriel before.

Sam hurried into Gabriel’s bedroom, pushing his way into the room. Gabriel was curled on his side, Turtle purring loudly from her space between the back of his legs and his butt as if her mere presence and purring would make her human feel better.

Sam crouched next to the bed and swept sweaty hair from Gabriel’s forehead. He could feel the heat radiating from his body even though he was shaking as if he was cold. That could only mean one thing.

“Sam, I think I have the flu.” Sam grimaced as Gabriel gagged, the sound of water hitting the bucket that Gabriel had next to his bed. Rubbing his back, Sam tried to offer as much comfort as he could.

“I’ll be right back.” Sam murmured and left the room to get a wet washcloth from the bathroom. Returning, he wiped Gabriel’s face and then tossed the washcloth into the hamper in the corner. “We need to get the thermometer out, you’re hot.”

Gabriel scoffed lightly, “I’m always hot kiddo, that’s nothing new.”

“Be serious sickie. I have no clue what meds we have here, let alone soup, crackers and juice.”

“Don’t need any of that junk. Just give me some candy and I’ll be right as rain.” Just as he finished speaking, he leaned forward over the garbage can, gagging and retching.

Sam merely shook his head, wiping off Gabriel’s mouth with a napkin and tucking the sheet around him before leaving the room again. After raiding the cupboards and the bathroom, his fears were confirmed. There was nothing in the apartment to combat the flu that was coursing through Gabriel’s body.

That meant a trip to the store. 

Since the lockdown a month ago, they had only left the house a grand total of four times and that was for grocery shopping. Any time that they watched the news, the number of cases kept growing and that scared both men. With all businesses closed and of course, schools closed, both men were out of work. But luckily they had plenty of savings to fall back on until whenever this mess was cleaned up and things returned to normal.

Returning back to Gabriel’s bedroom, he said to Gabriel, “I have to run out to the store to get you some stuff for your flu. Stay in bed until I get back, ok?”

“Yes mom.” Gabriel wheezed, his throat sounding raw from the vomiting.

Sam rolled his eyes at his roommate before returning to the living room to grab his keys and wallet. Slipping on his shoes and of course, his trusty mask, Sam left the apartment.

He returned roughly a half hour later, arms laden with bags. He hurried as fast as he could, horrible thoughts of Gabriel choking on his vomit while Sam was gone, scared him more than he wanted to admit.

Taking crackers and the bags into Gabriel’s room, he was relieved to see the man in the position he was in before Sam had left.

“Alright, first off, we gotta take your temp.” Gabriel glowered at him but opened his mouth for the probe. Sam was a little alarmed to see it reading at 103.4 but now that he had the medication, soups and juices, he felt confident that he could help Gabriel recover quickly.

Sam ignored the grumbling coming from Gabriel’s room as he read over the instructions for Theraflu. After getting him a cup of the steaming liquid, he handed him a few crackers. Gabriel nibbled at one and took a sip of Theraflu before slumping back against his pillows.

“You won’t be able to eat much but we’ll start with the crackers. If you can keep those down, I’ll make you a bowl of soup.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the bottles of Pedialyte that Sam pulled out of the bag and groused, “That stuff is for babies.”

“Not just for babies and it’ll keep you from getting dehydrated,” Sam snipped back as he sat a bottle on the stand next to Gabriel. “You need to drink all of this, it’ll help with the flu. The Pedialite you can drink later.”

Gabriel took a few more sips of the steaming liquid and looked like he was ready to pass out. Taking the cup from him, Sam tucked the sheet around him. “Get some rest. I’ll be in occasionally to check on you but holler if you need anything.”

“Can I get a bell?” Gabriel’s haggard face smirked up at him despite his illness.

“Get some sleep Gabriel.”

Gabriel hmmphed at him but rolled over in bed, Turtle chirping in irritation until she found a new comfy spot. Sam retreated to his room and grabbed his well worn but loved copy of The Stand and got comfortable on their squashy couch. Several times during the day he checked on Gabriel, trying to get liquids and medication into him. The first time he tried to feed Gabriel crackers, they immediately came back up and spattered Sam's pants.

"Sorry," Gabriel croaked as Sam jumped back.

"It's ok Gabe, I know you wouldn't pull an exorcist on purpose. Let's go get you cleaned up." He contemplated just wiping him down, a sponge bath of sorts. He needed it with the sweat from his fever but even more so now that he had vomit clinging to him. He knew Gabriel would be extremely weak but a bath would be the best bet on getting clean.

The smaller man protested weakly and Sam merely reached over and picked Gabriel up bridal style. 

"Sammy, I'm all gross." 

"Yeah, but I'll get you all cleaned up and back in bed in no time."

“M’kay.” Gabriel muttered as Sam maneuvered them down the hallway and into the bathroom. He sat Gabriel down on the closed toilet to start the water. Figuring lukewarm would be the best for Gabriel, once the water was to the right temperature, he plugged the drain and got to work on stripping Gabriel down.

“Tryin’ to get me outta mah clothes, Sammy?”

Sam barked out a short laugh as he tugged the blue shirt over Gabriel’s head. Gently pulling a half lidded Gabriel to his feet, Sam held him up with one arm while he hooked a finger in the band of Gabriel’s pants. “I’m going to take these off now so I can get you in the bathtub.”

“Super dupes.”

Thanks to their different heights, it was easy to tug Gabriel’s pants and underwear down to his feet.

Sam’s mouth ran dry at the sight of all of Gabriel’s tan skin. Even sick, he was gorgeous. The hard lines of his muscles and the softness of his belly was an aphrodisiac that called to Sam. Even sweaty, his skin was begging to be touched and tasted.

Gulping hard, Sam struggled to keep his eyes at Gabriel’s top half although he desperately wanted to see exactly what he was packing below the belt. That was crossing a line however, a line that Sam didn’t want to cross while Gabriel was sick and vulnerable.

Once the tub was full, Sam shut it off and gently roused Gabriel who had dozed off. He picked Gabriel up, willing his body not to react to the feeling of his naked body against his. Slowly to allow him to adjust, he lowered Gabriel into the water, situating him to where most of his body was under the water from the shoulders down.

To prevent his back from aching under the strain of leaning over the tub, Sam knelt on the black and white checkered tile and grabbed the washcloth that hung over the faucet. Grabbing Gabriel’s body wash, a fruity concoction that smelled of coconut and berries, he lathered up the cloth and began to run it over Gabriel's overheated skin.

He tried to ignore the sight of Gabriel’s nipples pebbling under the water, keeping his ministrations on the clinical side. But if Sam was being honest, he was attracted to the man the second that they met and it was just getting worse. But was it mutual?

Sam took his time washing Gabriel down, ridding his body of the smell of sickness, at least for the time being. He washed Gabriel’s golden locks twice, enjoying the feel of the silken strands through his fingers. Even washing his softened stomach, Sam was in awe and enjoyed it perhaps too much when Gabriel reacted to Sam’s gentle touch. Around his buttocks and groin, Sam averted his eyes and kept the contact clinical. As much as he wanted to claim every inch of Gabriel, he wouldn’t act on his own impulses and desires until Gabriel was fully recovered and consented.

Maybe Sam was being a little too cautious but his experience with Brady had left him jaded. For all he knew with Gabriel, the attraction was one sided but he would never do to Gabriel what Brady had done to him.

Giving Gabriel a rinse off, Sam awkwardly got him out of the tub, dried off and into a pair of red silky boxers and a white tank top. Tucking him back into bed which was made up with clean linen, Gabriel grinned lazily at him as he curled up on his side.

“Thanks for taking care of me Sammy.”

Sam grinned, sweeping some of Gabriel’s hair off of his forehead. “Any time. Get some rest.”

X x X

As what usually happens when two people are together all the time and one is sick with the flu, it was only three days later when Sam also came down with the flu. Gabriel was at the tail end of his and took to catering to Sam, despite Sam’s protests.

He did everything that Sam had done for him, keeping him hydrated and giving him medication. Sam’s highlight even during the fever was when Gabriel had given him a bath.

“Jesus, they really do grow them big around here, don’t they?”

Sam laughed weakly as Gabriel washed him thoroughly and struggled to get him dried and dressed. The height differences could really be a bitch. Once tucked in his bed, Gabriel went to leave only for Sam to wrap a hand around his arm.

“Stay with me. Please?” Gabriel hesitated but when Sam pulled out his puppy dog eyes, how could he say no? Sliding into bed next to him, Gabriel tried to give him space but Sam wouldn’t have that, wrapping himself around the smaller man like an octopus. “That’s better.” Sam sighed happily, laying his head on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“We’re just going to keep getting each other sick,” Gabriel said, holding him close. “It’s idiotic to stay this close together.” Despite saying that, Gabe didn’t want to move from the spot. He hadn’t felt this content in a very long time.

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.” Sam mumbled sleepily.

Gabriel liked the sound of that.

X x X

It was another two weeks before both men were fully recovered and over the flu. They would have to be much more careful when they went out for groceries as that was the only way Sam could think of that they had gotten sick in the first place.

The sexual tension, despite the high fevers, was off the charts during that time. They couldn’t do much more than gaze adoringly at one another until they began to feel better and a light brushing of knuckles but it was almost enough. When they were finally fully recovered, when body temperatures were down, their libidos were up and they both broke.

One day, Sam was at the kitchen counter washing up their breakfast dishes when Gabriel came up behind him. Gabriel pressed his body against Sam’s and Sam could feel every inch of his desire as it sent zings of pleasure dancing through his own body.

"I know how we can work off these calories Samalam."

Sam gulped at the sultry tones of Gabriel’s voice and he laughed as he bent over to put a pan away. "And what is that Gabriel? Put on your '80's hippie music and do some yoga?"

Gabriel moaned as he palmed himself. "No, but if you keep bending over like that, showing off that perfect ass, you can bend over the table."

Sam spun around, piercing Gabe with a look that screamed lust and want. “You like my ass, huh?”

“You know I do. And I really want to bury my dick in between those gorgeous ass cheeks.”

“Fuck Gabe. Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“I could take a guess but I like the hands on approach better.” Gabriel smirked as he closed the space between them. He fit against Sam perfectly, as if they were two puzzle pieces. Breathing in deeply the scent of Sam - woodsy and clean and all man - he tilted his face up to look at Sam. He gasped, he hadn’t been this close to properly see Sam’s eyes and now that he had, he couldn’t look away. The normally blue-green orbs were a kaleidoscope of color, it was absolutely mesmerizing.

“Gabe. I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“Fuck yes.” He murmured and he swore that he could hear the hallelujah chorus as their lips finally met. Sam’s lips were soft and full, everything he’d be fantasizing over since they had first met. The scruff of Sam’s beard rasped against his own and he couldn’t help but wonder what that delicious burn would feel like on his thighs.

They stumbled through the apartment and back towards the bedrooms. “Your room or mine?” Sam asked, his voice deeper than usual.

Gabriel hadn’t asked yet- didn’t want to push him- but he knew Sam had some issue with his room. He wanted Sam’s full attention on him for their first time. “Let’s go to yours. I hope you have supplies.”

“I sure do.” Sam said and in the blink of an eye, Gabriel found himself tossed over Sam’s shoulder.

“Holy fuck that’s hot.” Gabriel wheezed as Sam manhandled him down the hallway, kicking his door open with his foot. Gabriel was able to quickly look at the furnishings in this room, overstuffed bookshelves and a few photographs before he was tossed onto a very comfortable bed.

He bounced with a laugh before Sam crawled on top of him with a predatory grin. The impressive tent in his shorts had Gabriel hard and leaking for more.

"Sammy, we have far too many clothes on for what I want to do to you."

Sam snorted a laugh. "That's an easy fix shortie." He stood up and was naked in a flash, yanking his t-shirt, shorts and boxers from his body.

"Mm, you look delicious Samalam." Gabriel purred in approval. Sam was toned and rippled in all of the right places and Gabriel couldn't wait to taste him. 

With a wicked grin, Sam tore at Gabriel's clothing until he had him down to just his silky red boxers. "So gorgeous Gabe." Sam breathed as he nosed at the skin on Gabriel's belly. 

All too suddenly, Gabe became shy, his head tucked down and eyes squeezed shut. He was never called gorgeous, Sam was only saying that because he wanted sex.

Right?

As if he was sensing Gabriel's discomfort, Sam abandoned the kiss reddened skin and cupped Gabriel's jaw.

"Gabe. Look at me. Did I say something wrong? Talk to me, please?"

"You don't have to pretend with me, Sam. I know I'm nothing special."

He gasped at the growl that erupted from Sam's throat. "Whoever told you that is a liar. Either that or an idiot that didn't know what they had. You are  _ everything _ that is special. Let me worship you how you deserve."

Gabriel was stunned and could only nod. The passion that emanated from Sam was unexpected and a little dizzying, no lover had ever spoken to him with that conviction.

"Beautiful. Sassy. Smart. Kind. Loving." Sam punctuated each word with a kiss to Gabriel's chest until he reached his hip bones. At this point, Gabe was gripping the bedsheet in his fists, his cock red and searching for any sort of friction.

Sam gazed up at Gabriel before he slid a hand up Gabriel's plump cock, touching him for the first time. He quirked an eyebrow up as if asking for permission.

"I'm clean Sammy. It's been so long since I've been with someone but I got tested before I moved here," Gabriel babbled. He wanted - no, he needed Sammy's mouth on him. 

"I'm clean too. I want to taste you. Can I?" Gabriel could only nod jerkily and Sam lit up as if he had just received the best present ever. 

Without further ado, Sam licked his lips and swallowed Gabriel down. Gabriel's toes curled at the sensation of Sam's hot and wet mouth around his length. He was pleased to see that Sam could suck cock like a pro, Gabriel had been with a few people that were orally challenged. Definitely not the case with Sam.

"Shit, that's so good." Gabriel panted, his fingers tangled in Sam's hair. His hips bucked when Sam did something talented with his tongue and he nearly creamed himself right then and there.

When he felt himself dangerously close to the edge, he gently nudged Sam off of his cock with a mumble, "too close." Sam gave another suck before he let go with a pop and crawled back up Gabriel's body.

"How do you want to do this?" Sam asked, practically draping himself over Gabriel. 

"I'm good either way but I really, really want to fuck that sweet ass."

Sam barked out a laugh as he pulled Gabe in for a kiss. "I'm down for that but next time, I want to fuck you. I've been thinking about that ass for weeks."

"Deal." Gabriel murmured as he crawled on top of Sam. He kissed a path down Sam's neck, mapping out a pec with his tongue before sucking the nipple into his mouth. 

"Fuck Gabe. Your mouth…"

"You haven't seen anything yet." Gabriel maneuvered down Sam's massive size until he was staring down Sam's very large cock. Gabriel had always thought his package was quite large, his bulge always obvious no matter how loose his pants were. But Sam’s...

Sam's cock stood up straight and proud, thick and easily ten inches. He had a freaking anaconda hiding in his pants. He drooled at the sight before taking an experimental lick up Sam's shaft and sucking the purple cock head into his mouth. 

He was delicious.

"Please, Gabe. I'm not going to last. I need you." Sam whined and after a moment, Gabriel gave up the assault on Sam's cock. There would be plenty of time for blowjobs after.

"Where's your supplies, kiddo?"

Sam rolled over and dug into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a string of condoms. At the sight of the condoms, Gabriel said, "Sam. We're both clean. We don't need to use those if you don't want to."

Sam held his gaze for a moment before smiling softly. "I don't want," he said, chucking the string of condoms. "I trust you and I want to feel all of you."

Gabriel glowed at his words and pounced on him, kissing him fiercely. He could spend the rest of his life kissing this man.

Clicking open the bottle of lube, Gabriel squirted some onto his fingers. His eyes locked on Sam, he massaged and teased as Sam’s pucker before sinking his finger in. “Mm, Sammy. So hot and tight for me.”

“Yes, Gabe. You feel so good. I’m ready, fuck me.” Sam groaned, his hips bucking as Gabriel teased his hole, fucking it with his finger.

“Tsk tsk Sammy. Don’t be overeager. I don’t want to hurt you, we gotta stretch you nice and proper.”

“Please Gabe. I need it. I need your cock,” Sam begged, his voice raw and full of need.

“You beg so prettily,”Gabe purred as he added a second finger. He watched as Sam flinched for a millisecond and then relaxed as his body allowed the intrusion. “My sweet and perfect Sammy.”

“All yours Gabe.” Sam moaned and canted his hips, seeking...something and Gabe finally relented, curling his finger just so and rubbing against that little bundle of nerves.

“JesusfuckGabedothatagain!” Sam practically screamed as Gabe rubbed that fleshy pad relentlessly, watching in fascination as Sam’s abs rippled as he writhed on the bed.

A bead of precome gathered on the tip of Sam's cock and Gabriel greedily lapped at it, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit. "You taste delicious, I could suck your cock all day."

"Fuck Gabe."

"That's the plan kiddo." Two fingers quickly grew to three before he deemed Sam ready. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his lover. "Are you ready for me?"

"For fucks sake, get your cock in me  _ now!" _ Sam practically shrieked, making grabby hands at Gabriel.

Snickering to himself, Gabe grabbed the lube and crawled between Sam's eagerly spread thighs. "A little eager, my Samshine?"

"For you? Always." Gabriel beamed at him, Sam grinning toothily back as Gabriel coated his cock with liberal amounts of lube. Lining up with Sam's fluttering entrance, Gabriel leaned down, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss as he slowly pushed in.

"Jesus Sam. So tight, so perfect," he rasped as his thighs finally met the perfect shape of Sam's ass. "You ok, kiddo?"

"Fucking  _ perfect _ ." Sam croaked as he gripped Gabriel's hips. "Now move."

"Mm, yes sir." Gabriel did not miss the heat that flashed through Sam's eyes, that was something they would have to explore at a different time.

Giving a few teasing strokes, Gabriel then began rolling his hips, smacking into Sam's perfect ass making the taller man cry out.

"Fuck, yes Gabe. So good!"

"You feel so good around my cock kiddo."

Gabriel buried his face in Sam's neck, his hips never losing their rhythmic thrust as they panted and moaned together. After a few minutes that seemed to be hours, Gabriel expertly rolled them, Sam not slipping free of his cock even though his eyes blew wide at the change of angle.

"Ride me." Gabriel commanded and nearly came right there as Sam let out a rough pant.

Gabriel’s toes curled as Sam’s hips rotated experimentally, he was so very close to leaping over the edge into orgasmic bliss.

As if sensing Gabriel’s desperation, Sam quickly picked up the pace, their flesh slapping together in their rough movements. Sam’s cock bounced against his abs as he rode Gabriel’s mammoth cock and Gabriel found the scene so fucking erotic.

“So...so close Samshine.” Gabriel grunted as he neared the edge. Sam was so hot and tight around his cock, it wouldn’t take much more.

“Come for me Gabe.” Sam gruffed out, grinding hard against Gabe. They both came in tandem, Gabriel shouting and bucking wildly as Sam dug his nails into Gabriel’s chest, heaving with abandon as his come spurted onto Gabriel’s chest.

When he was sure that Sam’s clenching hole had milked him for every drop he had, he pulled Sam down, ignoring the drying mess and captured his lips.

“That was…” Gabe didn’t have words.

“Amazing,” Sam murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sammy! Can we take a trip to the store?” Gabriel did his best pouty face which usually got his way when it came to Sam. Sam scoffed as he continued to dust the bookshelves. Turtle was an awesome cat but she tended to shed a lot and Sam wanted to get rid of as much hair as he could before it accumulated.

“What do we need to get at the store? We just went three days ago.” Store shelves were quickly becoming empty so they went shopping once a week for food and essentials, whatever they were able to find. They had to go to three stores to find toilet paper, Gabriel had suggested using paper towels since the stores were still stocked with those, but Sam was no heathen. 

“Well...the thing is...I’m out of candy.” Gabriel murmured and Sam spun around to look incredulously at him. 

“You had seventeen bags of candy in your cupboard, how did you eat it all?”

Gabriel shuffled his feet and wrung his hands together, not quite meeting Sam’s eyes. “I got bored the other day and I tend to stress eat when I’m bored so I got a couple of bags out, I was sitting there with five or six bags maybe and watched a couple action movies and before you know it, all of the bags were gone.” Gabriel said in a whoosh, gasping a little for air once he was done saying his piece.

“How have you not had diabetes or your teeth fall out yet?”

Gabriel simply shrugged. “I dunno. Can we get some candy though? I’m starting to get twitchy.”

“God you’re such a weirdo.” Sam huffed out a laugh before pulling him in for a kiss.

“Yeah, but I’m your weirdo.”

X x X

“Gabe, have you seen my sweater?” Sam asked one chilly Thursday, coming out of his bedroom with a confused look on his face. Gabe was sitting cross legged on the couch, a gummy worm dangling from his mouth as he watched a documentary about bees.

“I don’t know how Cassie watches this stuff. Bees are cool and all but this documentary is putting me to sleep.” Picking up the remote, he began to channel surf before turning it to a silly game show where contestants have to eat spicy ass wings and then answer questions. “What sweater, Samshine?”

“A red one that has ‘Stanford’ on it. I washed it a few days ago and it disappeared. Have you seen it?”

Gabriel sucked the gummy worm into his mouth, chewing noisily before he answered. “Oh yeah. I have seen it. It was so soft and cozy, I stole it.”

A few days ago they had a freak cold spurt and needed to double up on layers. The two men came up with some interesting ways of staying warm that led to them being sweaty, out of breath and covered in come.

Totally worth it in Gabriel’s opinion.

“Can I have it back?” Gabriel knew it had sentimental value to Sam, he had regaled the story of how Dean had worked his ass off to put Sam through school. But the sweater was so soft and smelled of Sam, Gabriel was reluctant to let it go.

“Sure kiddo, it’s hanging up in my closet.” Gabriel said before turning back to his show. He didn’t miss Sam out of the corner of his eye, shifting nervously and shooting looks at Gabe’s bedroom.

“Um, can you get it for me?” Sam asked, his voice an odd mixture of meek and nervous.

“Sam, what’s going on? It’s just a closet. If you want the sweater, you’re welcome to go and get it.”

“No, it’s not just a closet and it freaks me out.” Sam huffed a sigh and sat down next to Gabriel. “I had a roommate, his name was Brady and things ended badly. I only ever saw him as just a friend but he apparently wanted more. More than I was willing to give. He was a nice guy but there were no romantic feelings for me.

“One day, the internet was messing up and the line at the time had run through his bedroom. Weird set up, I know. So I followed the line to see what the problem was. Following the cord, I opened his closet door and was not prepared for what I found.”

Gabriel inhaled a shaky breath at the hurt and sadness that crept through Sam’s voice.

“I had no idea what he was hiding in there but I wasn’t prepared for it. It was a shrine. A _shrine_ , Gabe. There were pictures of me doing random things around town. One of my old deodorant tubes and some hair for fucks sake. I was totally creeped out and confronted him as soon as he came home. He declared that he loved me and that I would come to love him too one day. And then he tried to force himself on me. I managed to get away and call the cops. There’s a restraining order on him and I haven’t seen him since. I don’t ever want to. You can’t force someone to love you.

“Anyway, all of his stuff got moved out, the apartment manager got rid of the creepy shit in the closet and I haven’t touched it since.”

Gabriel pulled the shaking man into a hug and Sam buried his face into Gabriel’s neck. “I’m so sorry kiddo.”

“I’m not.” Sam said, his voice muffled. “If it hadn’t of happened, I never would’ve met you.”

Gabriel laughed at that and the two remained on the couch, twined together. It was under terrible circumstances but it led to better things.

Some time later, Sam raised his head and locked eyes with Gabriel. “Gabe, make me forget.”

That was something Gabe could do.

X x X

Gabriel knew something was up when Sam stomped out of his bedroom and into the living room, flopping onto the couch with a loud sigh. Technically, they had been sharing Gabriel’s bedroom since that epic night and because he had the better bed. Sam’s had been turned into a guest room of sorts - the damn virus had to end at some point - and a library for all of Sam’s books.

“Penny for your thoughts there kiddo?” Gabriel asked, rolling the sucker in his mouth from one side to another.

“I have nothing to read.” Sam huffed, crossing his arms and pouting adorably. Gabriel chuckled, earning a glare from Sam.

“You have ten million books in your room, you went through them already?”

“We’ve been in quarantine, stuck in the house for two months. I did a lot of reading to pass the time.” Gabriel rolled off the recliner that he had been sprawled over and straddled Sam.

“I know how we can pass some time.” Gabriel purred as he ran his hand up Sam’s chest.

Sam bit his lip as his hands came to rest at Gabriel’s hips. “Oh yeah?”

“Yep!” Gabriel exclaimed before he hopped off of Sam and ran over to the bookshelf next to the T.V. He came back, the DVD held in his hands and a huge grin on his face.

“Seriously? This one again?”

“Again?! Sammich, this is a classic! You can never watch it too many times.” Gabriel snuggled up to him, lip in full pout mode and he batted his ‘pretty golden eyes’ as Sam had called them. “Pretty please Sammy?”

“Ok, fine. We can watch it, yet again. You know you’ll eventually wear it out though, right?”

Gabriel gasped and dramatically held the DVD to his chest. “Samuel Winchester, don’t you cuss at me like that!”

Sam snorted as he got up and Gabriel cued up the movie. “Sammy, it's starting!”

“Hang on a second, I’m making us a snack.” He came back a few minutes later with a big bowl and snuggled into Gabriel’s side.

“Whatcha got there?”

“Dean and I used to make these when we were kids. Popcorn and whatever candy stuff we had.” Gabriel peeked into the bowl and his mouth watered. The popcorn was mixed with chocolate chips, m&m’s, peanuts, mini marshmallows and chocolate syrup.

“I think I’ve died and went to heaven.” Gabriel mumbled around a mouthful of the sweet treat.

Sam grinned and tugged him closer as they sat and watched Spaceballs….yet again.

X x X

The following night, Sam wandered out of their bedroom and found Gabriel sitting on the couch, once again wearing his Stanford hoodie. The shorter man looked damn good wearing his clothes, even if he swam in them.

“Feel like watching a movie? And why are you wearing my hoodie again?” Sam teased as he plopped next to Gabe and planted a kiss on his jaw.

Gabe shrugged, nibbling on the gummy worm that was dangling from his mouth. “It was comfy.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Sam surfed through their Netflix looking for something good to watch.

“Hey Sammich?”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna suck my worm clean?” Gabriel mumbled around the gummy worm that was still between his lips.

Sam groaned playfully as his eyes rolled. Leave it to Gabriel to make _everything_ sound filthy. “Um, no.”

“Aw come on Sammy, growing boys need gummy worms to suck on.” Gabriel pouted as he tucked himself into Sam as the opening credits for Split came on.

“You are such a perv Gabriel.” Sam snorted, planting a kiss on the crown of his head.

“Yep. But I’m your perv.”

They sat in contented silence as they watched the movie, the crinkling of the bag and Turtle’s snoring from her spot in the corner disrupting the movie. At the scene where Hedwig was telling the girls about the hot dog he ate, Sam tightened his grip around Gabriel.

“Hey Gabe? Wanna suck my gummy worm?”

“You know it, gorgeous.”

X x X

_One month later_

"What do we do now?" The two men had been sitting on the couch and watching the news. There had been rumors of the state of Kansas going into the green phase but no official word yet. 

Their governor, Mike Keller was on the screen and announcing that they were in fact going into the green phase. It however didn't mean that things were opening as they had before the pandemic. They could go to a restaurant now if they wished but they were all opening at half occupancy. Still, it'd be a relief to be able to leave the apartment and get some fresh air.

Gabriel smiled as Sam nuzzled at his hair, the man was like an overgrown puppy and Gabriel basked happily in the affection. 

"Whatever we want," he purred as he pulled Sam in for a heated kiss. In a flash, he straddled a now laying down Sam and smirked down wickedly. "And I know exactly how we can celebrate our newfound freedom."

"Oh? You sure you're not too sore from last night?"

"As if I could never be too sore to have you Samalicious." After some awkward fumbling, the two men were quickly stripped of their t-shirts and boxers. Gabriel once again climbed on top of Sam after grabbing the small bottle of lube that was stashed under the couch. 

Since they had moved their relationship into the physical, Gabriel had taken the liberties of stashing a small bottle in random locations. He should’ve been a boy scout, he was always prepared.

Thanks to their activities from the previous evening, Gabriel was still fairly loose and after adding lube to his fingers, was able to sink two inside his slightly puffy hole. 

"That's so fucking sexy," Sam rasped from his position under him as he caressed the flesh of Gabriel's thighs. Since their relationship evolved past roommates and friends, Sam was always touching him in some way and Gabriel never realized how touch starved he was until now. 

Whether it was a massage before bed, a caress as they cooked a meal together, snuggling during a movie or erotic touching during their lovemaking, he craved Sam's giant hands on his body. He needed it like he needed air and candy.

Fuck, maybe even more than candy.

He keened loudly as Sam ran his hand up Gabriel’s stomach and rolled a hardened nipple between his fingers. He ground his hips against Sam, grinning lewdly when their turgid cocks rubbed against each other as he continued to prep himself.

“Christ kiddo, you feel so good.” Gabriel gasped as he rocked his body while mapping out Sam’s pectoral muscles with his fingers.

“You feel so good too, Gabe.” Sam moaned as he pulled Gabe down for a scorching kiss.

“I’m ready Sammy. Fuck me.” Gabriel growled and in a matter of seconds, he was sinking down on Sam’s heated length. He hissed at the feeling of being so full and _complete._ Despite the number of times that he had bottomed with Sam, the man was truly massive and took his breath away every time. It felt like he would be literally split in half by the massive erection buried inside of him and there was something so fucking erotic about that. 

Gabriel quickly set a pace, his cock bouncing with every thrust. With each down thrust from him, Sam would buck his hips up, making Gabriel’s eyes roll in his head as he saw stars. Suddenly Sam sat up and Gabriel’s eyes blew wide at the change of angle.

Grinning lewdly, Sam stood up and Gabriel’s legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Locked together in a dance of tongues and teeth, Gabriel suddenly found himself against a wall.

“Keep them sexy ass legs around my waist.” Sam grunted as he moved into position.

“So sassy my Sammoose.” Gabriel said around a lewd moan as Sam buried his face into the crook of Gabriel’s neck and thrusted in earnest. “Fuck kiddo.”

Despite his ass smacking the drywall with every rough thrust of Sam’s hips, it was erotic as fuck and Gabriel wanted more. He was half tempted to smack him on the ass to spur him on but height differences were a bitch and he knew he wouldn’t get even close to his desired target.

As a compromise, he tugged at the long and silky strands of Sam’s hair, just on the right side of pleasure. In retaliation, Sam sucked and bit purple blooms all over Gabriel’s chest, his tongue soothing the ache from the bites.

After what seemed like hours, Gabriel felt that all too familiar tightness in his belly. Sam had the uncanny ability to hit his prostate nearly every time and he was so close to coming, it took everything in him to hold back.

“Sa-Sam, I’m gonna come.” Gabriel gasped, one hand firmly embedded in Sam’s hair, the other gripping his shoulder.

“I’m right behind you Gabriel. Come for me.” Sam growled into the shell of Gabriel’s ear. “ _Now.”_

Gabriel’s body locked up as thread after thread of come spurted from his cock that was trapped between their bodies. “Fucking hell, that was intense.”

Gabriel watched in fascination as Sam’s face scrunched up before he shouted out as he came and Gabriel nearly blacked out at the feeling of being filled with Sam’s hot seed. He loved it when Sam made that face, it was so intensely erotic and as much as he wanted to start up round two, his softening cock couldn’t even give an interested twitch.

They laid together, slowly catching their breaths as they came down from their high. Gabriel snuggled into Sam, their legs tangled together. He could feel the goosebumps forming as Sam ran a large hand up and down his spine, drawing random and nonsense patterns on his skin.

“Hey Sammy?” Gabriel curled tighter into his lover.

“Yeah Gabe?”

“I think I kinda love you.” His heart felt like it would burst with happiness over the admission until he realized that Sam had frozen. Crap. Was it too soon? It was too soon, Sam would hate him now and make him leave. Fuck. He was an idiot.

“Gabriel.” He felt Sam’s fingers on his chin, tilting his face to look at him. He closed his eyes, he didn’t want to see the look of pity on Sam’s face, he couldn’t bear it. “Gabriel. I kinda love you too.”

“You do?!” Gabriel couldn’t help the very unmanly squeak that burst from his throat but he couldn’t help it. Sam, his sweet and incredibly handsome Sam, loved him.

“Yes I do, very much.” Sam said, cuddling him close and bumping their noses together a la Eskimo kisses. It was sappy and perfect and Gabriel felt so happy in this moment.

He was loved.

X x X

Two days later, Dean had reopened Crumb Bums and they were all meeting for a celebration. Even though shops, restaurants and other businesses were finally opening, masks were still mandatory, as were groups of no more than twenty-five people.

Sam was happy for his older brother, the bakery was his passion and he wanted to see the man succeed. In the following month, Sam would be working on his lesson plan for the upcoming school year, assuming the virus would be cleared up enough for there to be school. No one was in the need of custom pools as of yet so Gabriel and Cas were still without any sort of income and both had offered to work at Crumb Bums. Dean would certainly need the help, his loyal patrons greatly missed being able to buy their favorite treats.

Sam walked into the bakery with Gabriel at his heels, the little bell above the door tinkling to announce their arrival. Dean and Cas were already sitting at one of the tables cuddled together and quietly talking.

“Cassie, Deano, good to see ya!” Gabriel tugged Sam down until he practically sat on his lap and he snuggled the giant moose close.

“Nice to see you too Gabriel.” Dean laughed as Gabriel reached around Sam to get to the plate of donuts that sat at the table. “It’s nice to see that you two haven’t killed each other while you were quarantined.”

Gabriel snorted. “I wouldn’t kill my Sammoose, I love him and he loves me.”

Sam leaned against him, smiling into his golden hair. “That I do, Gabe.”

“Are you both ready to start work tomorrow?” Dean said, looking at both Cas and Gabe. He handed them their uniform, a white t-shirt with a variety of colorful desserts and ‘Crumb Bums Bakery’ in red font. They could wear whatever pants they wanted, that part of the dress code was pretty lax.

“I’m about as ready as I’ll ever be but I may gain fifty pounds from being around all of these desserts.” Gabriel said around a mouthful of donut. Sam and Dean laughed while Cas looked mildly amused.

Gabriel leaned against Sam’s back and sighed happily. He had moved here under the worst circumstances and it turned out that he would be happier than he ever thought he would be.

“Aren’t you glad that we became roommates, Sammy?”

“I’ll be happier if you became my husband.”

Gabriel froze as he processed what Sam had just uttered.

_What?!_

Guess he had a wedding to plan because there was no way he was saying no.


End file.
